Just a little Song
by Kylia Nahimana
Summary: I was listening to this song, and I thought that it totally suited Heero's and Duo's relationship. Plus it was like three in the morning, so..... here it is! DMxHY, SLASH


Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, or the song "I hate Everything about you" by Three Days Grace. So don't sue me please, I don't have any money, except for 5 dollars in pennies and nickels.  
  
Warnings: Contains some adult situations, not much though.  
  
Summary: I got this idea for a song fic when I was listening to the song "I hate Everything About you" by Three Days Grace. I listened to the lyrics of the song, and I just thought that it went perfectly with Heero and Duo's relationship, more or less. This is my first attempt at a song fic, so PLEASE be kind when you're reviewing!! Sank-you!  
  
JUST A LITTLE SONG by Kylia Nahimana  
  
Everytime we lie awake after every hit we take every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet  
  
The first time that I met you, you shot me twice, thinking and hoping against all odds that you would kill me. But that's okay, because I paid you back didn't I? You probably didn't think that I cared when I saw the look of anger and betrayal on your face when I took off into the air in Wing with the stolen parts from your own Gundam. Well....... you were right. Yet everytime that I saw you, I got this feeling that I could never seem to ignore, and deep down inside myself, I didn't want to. For that, I hate you. I'm not supposed to have feelings, or emotions. They get in the way of the missions............ I wasn't trained to feel.  
  
Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make all the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet  
  
I don't really understand how it happened. One day I was holding back all of those tiresome emotions that you bring out in me, then.......... I snapped. I knew that this would change me forever, change everything that I had made myself to be. I took you right here in this very cockpit, not caring if anyone saw us, hoping that it would finally make those feelings disappear. They didn't. I wanted you more after that, much more, and it scared me. I didn't care if you wanted me as well, I gave that no thought. The other's know, they would be stupid not to.  
  
Only when I stop to think about it..........  
  
The things is, I know I have fallen in love with you, but I would rather die a hundred deaths than admit that to myself. It would be easier if I kept hating you.  
  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?  
  
Why I keep coming back to you is beyond me, for there are so many things that I seem to dislike about you. Your hair is too long, your body to thin, your voice too loud. I hate the way you dress, and the way you walk by me; daring me infront of the others, the way you can never sit still and enjoy the silence. I hate that I want you more than anything, and I hate that you bring out the 'person' in me. Most of all, I hate that you're everything I'm not.  
  
Everytime we lie awake after every hit we take all the feelings that I get but I haven't missed you yet  
  
There have been times that I've forgotten who I was around you, usually just before we fall asleep, and I tell myself that maybe it'll be all right. Maybe we can stay this way, together. Then I remember the kind of person you made me, and I try to bury those thoughts deep inside, covering my emotions with the Perfect Solider persona.  
  
Only when I stop and think about it........  
  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?  
  
Even though I can count all the things that I hate about you, there is just something that keeps pulling me back to you. To your warmth, your touch and your love. Yes, I know that you love me, in almost the same way that I love you. Uncontrolled. We can never bring ourselves to love each other at the same time.  
  
Only when I stop to think about you, I know only when you stop to think about me, do you know  
  
I think that we both know what will happen to us if we continue on this path, but how can we not? Even though you annoy me to no end, it would kill me to let you go.  
  
You hate everything about me why do you love me?  
  
I see the way that you look at me with those violet eyes, and I can feel my skin heat from that stare. Though you scream my name when you're writhing under me, I know that it is more out of anger than pleasure, yet you don't want me to leave. Do you hate me for that?  
  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you why do I love you?  
  
I hate the fact that I don't hate you at all, not even a little bit, not even at all. And after all this time, I have found the one reason as to why I love you. You are you, plain and simple, and I wouldn't want you any other way....... Duo.........  
  
Kylia: (smiles and claps hands) Well? what did you think? I don't usually write song fics, cause I can never think of anything to write with them. Anyway, please review and tell me what you though, whether I should never write anymore song fics, or whether I rock............ your choice. PLEASE BE KIND!! 


End file.
